


Spencer's heroes

by flashwitch



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone thinks Reid is a hero. He doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer's heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure where this one sprang from, but I thought I'd share it with y'all anyway. Just a short look at Spence.  
> I don't own Criminal Minds.

Spencer Reid never thought of himself as a hero.

She called him one, as he half carried her out, pressing on the entry wound to stop the flow of blood.

She called him one when he came to visit her in the hospital, and brought her real coffee.

She called him one when she found the chip that he kept in his pocket to remind what he could never go back to.

Spencer always thought Morgan was a hero, breaking down doors and tackling unsubs. A real gung-ho superman.

He always thought (secretly) that Garcia was a good fairy with magical powers. How else could she know what he was thinking all the time? She was his hero because she made it her mission to make people happy, and she always knew the right thing to say.

He thought that Hotch was the bravest man he knew for bringing a child into this world. And for not abandoning his family, even though his wife gave him plenty of opportunities.

Spencer first thought JJ was a hero when she called him 'Spence' for the first time. Then she went and _spoke_ in front of _all those people!_ He knew she was one when she handed him his Godson for the first time.

Reid knew Rossi was a hero before he even met him. He'd read all his books. He was so nervous he ended up quoting parts of the man's own work back to him. Stupid!

Emily, he was wary of her at first. Still too wrapped up in his perceived failure with Elle. But he knew she was his hero when she didn't let him hide. When she confronted him, despite barely knowing him, and his obvious anger.

His mother was his hero when he was small, and she was well. She called him her hero when he started looking after her, when Dad left. She stopped calling him that in the hospital.

Gideon. Now he was a man Reid could really look up to. He was the definition of hero, and he took the time to look out for Reid to make sure he was okay. And then he was gone. And Reid was abandoned with nothing but a gun, a badge, and a sheet of paper with a few ink scratching on it. Worthless.

Elle. She was a hero, a broken one. She fought hard every day, but she had finally lost.

Spencer Reid has never seen himself as a hero. He thinks he's probably more of a sidekick than anything.

The girl he saved says nothing as he laughs at her suggestion, and leaves, back out to fight against the darkness, to tilt windmills, to save the day.


End file.
